Wanted
by Salamander no Natsu
Summary: Natsu is a infamous thief. Lucy is a elegant princess. How these two came to be, we'll never know. .:AU, NaLu, maybe OOCNES..?:.
1. Masquerade Mishap

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK, BIATCHES. Yeah, me, because I got laptop access. Huzzah. But enough of this, on with my wonderful NaLu filled story~**

* * *

The moon's light shed softly on the town, all quite... Well, that WOULD be the case, if not for the ruckus of guards hunting after their prey, a thief by the name of "Salamander" had made the town of Era his target that year, and things were never quiet now. There was another chase, each night, and complaints were heard throughout the town, of either stolen goods, or it was too noisy, because the the rumors that he could move like a shadow. But of course, he was yet to steal his most valuable treasure

* * *

"There he is! Get 'im!" Authorities yelled, as they followed the dark figure with darted around the corner, splashing in a puddle as he did so. He leapt over boxes, barrels, and buildings, until he finally lost the cops in a dark alleyway.

He stopped, glancing behind him before smirking "Those stupid-GAH!" he was thrown offguard by a flier hitting him in the face. He growled lightly, as he peeled it off, scanning the page, reading it out loud, quietly; "Masquerade ball at the palace..." he turned, facing the direction of the tall, intricately detailed building.

He grinned, pronounced canines gleaming in the light of the moon "havin' a party an' not inviting me, eh?~ this'll be a piece of cake~" and with that, he turned on his heel, dashing off into the darkness.

* * *

Lucy sighed halfheartedly, as she wandered through the thick crowds of guests, most of which were men, and most of those men, only out to gain her favor, to later ask her hand in marriage. No thank you. All those men were shrews, and only cared for either her wealth, or generously endowed chest. It seemed no one here had any decency! So much for a party for people with "high stature", and her dream of meeting a charming prince, to sweep her off her feet...

Lucy was fixing to retire to her room, via a fake injury, or illness... But she was almost knocked over as someone practically rammed right into her.

Luckily, she caught herself before that had happened, and turned to see the tall figure of a man standing before her

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" he started, but took a second to give her a quick once-over, as did Lucy, with him.

He was wearing all black from what she could see (with the exception of his white gloves), with a black coat, where the coattails reached his ankles, A black hat resembling a fedora, and what looked like a bandit mask, but slightly more detailed, and elegant. She couldn't make out any distinct features, aside from his tan skin, and deep, obsidian eyes, that seemed to reflect a rainbow of colors.

He grinned mischievously, and she noted he also had fangs... Sharp ones.

She shuddered

"you... You're the princess aren't you?~" He asked, holding back a light laugh

Lucy puffed her cheeks out, huffing "how could you tell? Was it the blonde hair? Such a stereo type..."

The man then proceeded in actually laughing "no, idiot, you're decked out as fancily as the chandelier~" he quipped, only causing Lucy to pout and mumble a 'oh yeah'. She was interrupted in her thoughts, as a gloved hand was held out towards her, making Lucy blink, and look up.

"Would you like to dance, then?" he asked smoothly. Lucy flushed. Instantly gripped his much larger hand with hers, and they walked into the middle of the ballroom.

Although he kept glancing around, like he was expecting something, Lucy throughly enjoyed it, because he was the first the not ogle her boobs like a kid in a candy shop. And she couldn't keep herself from damn blushing the entire time! She decided to inquire more about him, but was cut short when a sudden yell irrupted from the guards;

"There he is! Grab him!"

Lucy blinked, confused. But then realized they were talking about her dancing partner as he quickly jumped away from her.

"well, that's my cue to leave!" He yelled, as he sprinted swiftly to the nearest window

"Wait!" Lucy yelled after him, "What's you're name?!" to which she was answered with another smooth response, and a mischievous grin

"Just Salamander will work~"

And with that, he disappeared into the night. "Salamander..." she muttered under her breath. Was this love? Odd, she thought her chest would feel heavier... In fact, it actually felt lighter. She raised her hand to her collarbone, as if to check, but then realized something even more shocking.

"Eh? What happened to my necklace?" she asked herself, as she glanced down "And my bracelet too... And rings..." A look of disbelief struck her features, as she slowly raised her hand to the top of her head...

"EH?! A-All of my jewels are gone!" she gasped aloud, causing the caretakers to rush to her side.

"Are you OK? It must have been Salamander..." one said, before cursing under their breath

Lucy blinked "Salamander?"

Another nurse nodded "yeah, he's a world famous thief, who's been terrorizing Fiore for 6 years"

Lucy's expression turned to a more firm one, and she looked at the shattered window "I never knew..." she promised she'd see him again... Because, heck, she still couldn't get him out of her mind!

"I need a nap..." She sighed, with defeat, and turned to the stairs, to retire for the day.

* * *

"Oi! Salamander! Help me move these damned boxes wouldja?!" A gruff voice called from across the small shop.

"Hai, coming!" Another said in response.

Believe it or not, the "Salamander" was not here to loot this store, with his buddies. This was his day job. And his actual name was Natsu Dragneel. He worked at Mira's shop in the days, with his brother, Gajeel, and his Best Friend, Gray. And looted and pillaged in the night.

Both were very aware of his after hours work, and neither approved... Not like it'd stop him anyway.

Natsu picked up as crate as Gray started talking

"You made the front page again." He said, disapprovingly, as Natsu glanced over

"Yeah?~" Natsu chimed, as he went to the backroom, before coming back, empty-handed, and Gajeel entered the conversation

"Yeah, I heard you snuck into the castle last night" he observed, crossing his pierced arms "got handsy with her highness, eh?~"

Natsu froze for a few seconds, to have war with the blush that tried to work it's way to his cheeks. He didn't know why he was reacting this way, but damnit she was friggen gorgeous! And that smile too... GAH! He seriously needed to sort this out later.

"if by "handsy" you mean took her jewels... Then yeah" he finally said, talking carefully.

Gajeel and Gray smirked "oooh~!" Gray chimed "has the great Salamander fallen for the princess?~" Gajeel added

Natsu growled at them "I did not!"

Their argument didn't get far, as the bell chimed, and all three guys instantly swiveled to the door, and there stood Natsu's prize. Lucy Heartfilia.

It was then that he felt his throat run dry, and Gajeel and Gray snickered while shoving the shell-shocked young adult towards the girl.

"go on~" Gajeel urged

"help the costumer~" Gray quipped

Natsu quickly regained his composure, and approached the blonde beauty, while wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers.

"e-excuse me, can I help you?" He asked nervously, causing her brown eyes to avert, and look up at him, and smile.

"yeah, do you have any strawberries?~" she asked sweetly.

Natsu nodded, managing to calm his nerves, as he went and grabbed some for her, and proceeded to ring her up at the cash register.

"So... Not very often royalty comes in here... If ever" He finally said

Lucy nodded, looking distracted "yeah, I needed to clear my head..." she said, with a small smile

It wasn't long before her purchase was rung up, and Natsu escorted Lucy back to the shop doors, bur then she turned, and looked him in the eye skeptically, before saying;

"you know, you look really familiar..."

Natsu froze "a-ah, I get the a lot~ But I'm sure we haven't met before" he assured her, and Lucy nodded slowly "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

And with that, she turned, and left the store, the absent ding of the bell echoing in her wake/

* * *

This wouldn't do, Lucy thought to herself. Not at all.

"Ugh" she groaned, "Now I have TWO guys stuck in my head!" she fumed, as she made her way back home.


	2. The Bad Guy, or the Good Guy?

_**So I am VERY much pleased with the positive responses to my first chapter, so I'm finally getting around to writing chapter numbah 2~ huzzah~ so please enjoy X3**_

* * *

Natsu stared at the jewels in his hand, as he was perched on a rooftop. _'the crown jewels, huh?'_ he thought, absentmindedly to himself, before looking back up to face the castle once again.

He sifted them in his hands thoughtfully, before dismantling himself from his seat on the roof, and heading towards the huge building "not that I really needed them anyway..." he murmured

* * *

The ruckus was heard throughout the town, and many people were in line at the news stand, just to get a piece of this information. Because in the headlines, in bold black letters were written;

** Crown Jewels Returned! **

Natsu stared amusedly out the window, hearing people gossip about him. Many people had already come in, saying things like _"did you hear that Salamander might've been captured?~" _

Of course he would feign shock and say _"oh my, was he now?~"_ while inwardly laughing so hard he was crying. Though, Gajeel and Gray knew what was going on, and what had happened. Natsu, the worlds greatest thief, had actually RETURNED what he stole. This had NEVER happened. But they supposed, this time, a pretty girl was involved.

They had been teasing him relentlessly all damn day, and Natsu already hit them upside the head about 10 times. Because he did not, did NOT, have a crush on LUCY of all people! They were exact opposites! There was no way it could happen, even if he did! Of course he DID like a little rebellion here and there... AGH, stop it Dragneel!

Natsu grumbled as he continued his work, but paused, when the pleasant_ ding!_ Echoed through the small store once again. Natsu turned, coming eye-to-eye with the beautiful, busty, blonde. Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu almost dropped the box he was holding, in a fit of panic, and she walked up to him. And after a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"I need some more strawberries"

He sighed with relief, before quickly putting the box away, and grabbing some strawberries to ring up for her.

"so..." He said rather awkwardly, but then noted the happy gleam in her eye "you seem... Happy... I little TOO happy" he said, scanning her for any clues

Lucy shook her head absentmindedly, as if to shake off his suspicions. "oh, it's nothing...~ just that my jewels were returned~" she said, knowingly... Too knowingly...

"oh yeah? You think he was caught as well?~" he snickered at the townspeople's ridiculous theory.

Lucy shook her head with a grin "nope~ he's too swift to be caught~ I think he returned them himself~" she reported happily, before taking her order, and turning walking off, leaving Natsu standing there, gaping "damn girl's getting me found out..." he muttered, leaving Gray and Gajeel breathless, due to laughter.

* * *

This process had went on for quite some time. Lucy would visit, buy strawberries, say something wonderful, then leave, taking Natsu's breath with her.

He mentally kicked himself_ 'BAD Dragneel! Do NOT fall in love with the princess! That is BAD!'_ his over imaginative mind berated himself, as he repeatedly slammed his head into the corner, leaving Gajeel and Gray in tears...

Again "dude, give it up!~ you LOVE her!~" Gajeel managed, as he caught his breath

Gray wheezed as he agreed "y-yeah! We know you've been sneaking into her room at night too~"

Natsu gasped, as his head snapped over to them "how-?!"

"We've been hearing the guards talk about it since last WEEK, that some guy kept sneaking in the garden, but they could never get a look at his face~" Gajeel interrupted, pointedly

Shock dawned on Natsu's features "I-I thought they wouldn't remember!" He yelled out, suddenly panicking

"remember what?"

A sinfully sweet voice asked from the door All three men quickly swerved to the direction of the door, seeing their new regular costumer at the entrance, except, she held a single pink rose in her hand. Holding onto it like it was her world.

Both black-haired males slowly turned to look at Natsu who paled nervously.

Gajeel eventually spoke up "where... Where'd you get... Such a BEAUTIFUL rose?" he inquired slowly.

Lucy seemed taken aback by the question, before blushing lightly, holding it tighter "ah, I found it in my hand this morning... Like someone put it there..." she murmured, unable to hide the giddiness in her voice, causing Gray to raise a brow.

"you... Think it was from Salamander?" Gray asked next

Lucy blushed more, nodding "y-yeah... Just a feeling I have" she said shyly

It was then that both guys smirked wickedly, before shoving Natsu towards her "we'll leave you two be theeen~" they chimed, before heading off to the back

Natsu promised revenge as he slowly approached Lucy "uhm, hi" he managed out

"hey~" Lucy said happily "you know, I really want to repay Salamander for all these gifts... So I wanted your help~"

Natsu laughed "well, he's a night owl, so I doubt you'll catch him~" he said, mainly boasting of himself. Lucy gasped "that's it~! I'll just stay up really late~ thank you~" she said excitedly, before pecking Natsu's cheek, and turning on her heel, towards the door, saying "I think a kiss would be the perfect reward...~"

Natsu gulped, as the door closed behind her **_wh-what...?! _**

* * *

Lucy spun in her room, grinning, holding her rose close to her chest, ecstatic at her chance of seeing him again... But she then remembered Natsu, the handsome man at the store...

She sighed softly, walking onto her balcony, frowning. She really adored Natsu... That cute playfulness, bright grin, dark eyes... But she loved how mysterious Salamander was... He seemed more smooth, and suave for some reason... And for SOME reason, those eyes and smile looked EXACTLY the same!

The answer was on the tip of her tongue, but it kept slipping away...

Or maybe she just didn't want to believe it?

Whatever her answer was, she knew she'd always love both of them, but then again, they do say if you fall in love with two people, go for the second, because you probably never loved the first one... Which in this case seemed most likely, since she only met Salamander once... Oh well, now wasn't the time to worry, it was the time to ask Levy-chan for ten cups of highly caffeinated tea~!


	3. Thank You

Lucy fumed as she went thr

ugh the castle the next day, preparing to head to the little shop again, but c'mon... She stayed up till 3:00 in morning, and never saw him even once!

Though to her surprise, she awoke to another rose on her pillow, meaning he was THERE... But not when she wanted him to be there! He waited till she was ASLEEP.

Lucy drawled about her morning, but cheered up as she started on her way to the small shop, at around noon. And smiled brightly as the pretty bell rung pleasingly, and the three men who worked there swiveled around to greet her happily.

Lucy walked up to Natsu immediately, and he watched her with an amused expression.

"So? How'd the stake out go?~" He asked, though she could hear the playful, teasing-ness on the ends of his sentence. Lucy frowned

"H-He waited till I fell asleep..." she mumbled, causing Natsu to laugh boisterously at her admit of defeat.

"Now, that's a shame~ I guess you can't outsmart him, huh?~" Natsu chided, letting his pride blind him again.

Lucy's eye's widened a bit "That's it!~" she cheered, before turning on her heel, and starting off, out the door.

Natsu blinked, wide-eyed "O-O-Oi! Whattya doin'?!" He called after her, but it was already too late.

* * *

Lucy lay on her bed, sleeping soundly, breathing out puffs of air, oblivious to the light footsteps that traversed across her room...

Well, that's what she wanted him to believe anyway. She was actually awake, inwardly smiling to herself, as she felt the presence of another person move

closer...

Almost...

Almoooost...

"Gotcha!~" Lucy said, as she jumped up, aiming to tackle The Salamander, but was only greeted with empty arms and the cold stone floor. "O-Ow..." she mumbled, sitting up, and looking around, finding no hint that anyone was even there... But then she heard a laugh from above her.

Lucy gasped, and quickly looked up, towards the rafters, to find the cloaked young man laying on one of the thick wooden beams, arms folded behind his head, and peering down at her.

"Well, that wasn't bad at all~" He commented, before sitting up, smiling a warm smile that turned Lucy's insides to mush. But it looked SO familiar!

The blonde blushed lightly, clenching her fists by her chest "S-Salamder..." she murmured.

"hm?~" The mysterious guy above her cocked his head.

Lucy smiled, looked him right in the eyes, before saying; "Salamander, won't you come down for a second~?"

Salamander narrowed his eyes, giving her a quick once-over "Why should I?" he asked.

Lucy sighed "because I want to thank you, baka"

If the mask had been gone, she undoubtedly would've seen the red painting over his face. He knew well what her "thank you" was, but if he got too close, she surely would figure out who he really was... Right?

It was almost a certainty, and a risk he couldn't risk taking... But... He wouldn't lie, he WAS pretty curious as to how her lips would feel against his... Probably really soft, he thought, as his eyes flickered to her mouth, before glancing out the balcony. It was a crescent moon... Meaning is was pretty dark... Also meaning... He maybe, just maybe, could get away with this... Just one kiss wouldn't hurt, right?

After the long silence, he finally caved, sliding off the wooden beam, and landing lightly in front of her, and Lucy smiled happily, before grabbing his tie, and pulling him down, and pressing her lips to his.

He taste and scent was one she wouldn't soon forget. He tasted like firewood, and smelled like a forest. And honestly it was pretty refreshing. That, along with sensation of his rough, yet soft, lips moving against hers wasn't half bad either.

She parted after 30 seconds, panting lightly, as she stared deeply into his onyx eyes. "Do you... Believe in love at first sight..?" She questioned softly.

He chuckled dryly "Sometimes"

"HALT" That was a new voice. Salamander quickly leaped away from her, cursing under his breath, as two guards came in, already calling for backup.

He didn't have a second to waste. He turned, running as fast as he to the balcony, while dodging a few bullets. There it was. The edge. He jumped onto the railing, perched like a cat, but before he could even attempt to make his exit, he felt a stinging pain near his eye, and his mask fell off. A bullet had grazed him. But there was no time to pick the mask up! He had to run for it! So he swiftly hopped off the balcony, and retreated into darkness. He only hoped no one saw...

* * *

"you seem happy" Natsu commented, as Lucy came in, smiling.

"I finally got to thank Salamander~" She said proudly, ignoring the snickers from Natsu's co-workers.

A light blush spread over his cheeks "Oh, that's great!~" He grinned.

Lucy frowned a bit, noticing a bandage on the left side of his head, near his eye, but quickly dismissed it, as she walked up to Natsu, who was currently sitting on the counter. "And you helped me out a lot too, so thanks, Natsu..." She said softly, before leaning over and pecking his lips.

...

...

...

... Wait...

...

Lucy frowned, licking her lips to make sure... But there was nothing else... He tasted like firewood...

Lucy's eyes widened, as she realization FINALLY dawned on her.

Natsu sat, wide-eyed, blushing a bit, but he could tell from the look on her face... She recognized the kiss...

"well, shi-"

"Salamander!"

A voice boomed from the door, causing Natsu to fall top the floor in surprise.

"h-huh?!" he asked, quickly standing.

"We have eye witnesses..."

"You're... Salamander?" Lucy finished the guards thoughts.

Natsu grit his teeth "damnit, didn't know you morons would get it this fast!" he spoke, as he leapt over the counter, rushing past the guards. "Don't you know when to quit?!"

The guards followed him, and Lucy followed, but watching him dodge their bullets, and jump from roofs... There was no mistaking it, it was Salamander.

"Salamander!" Lucy called after him, and Natsu grimaced at her painfully.

"Looks like my time here is up... But for the record..." Natsu jumped off the roof, landing in front of her, grabbed her chin and kissing her quickly, before pulling back, and whispering something to her. Natsu then turned, and ran, just like always.

Lucy's eyes watered, a weak smile coming onto her face.

'I do believe in love at first sight...'

* * *

Not over yet, kiddies~ still more to come~ this series won't be particularly long, but it'll be cute :3 nuff said.


	4. I'll Fix This!

**Hiyo~ I bet you're uber curious as to how NaLu will work out now? right? riiight?... no? oh... well okay then... **

**Either way, here ya go!~ **

* * *

A year.

That's how long it's been since Natsu had fled from the town.

And of course, Lucy still got misty-eyed at the thought of the pinkette, so she did what any other girl who was in love would do. She became captain of the guards, and searched all over for any trace of him. normal, right?

But of course, they were always too late whenever she thought she had found him. And they were left with no progress, whatsoever.

Lucy sighed, as she walked through the gardens, before sitting on the stone bench. She understood why Natsu had to leave, but she still wound up asking herself this same question, over and over. And she asked herself this again, as she stared wistfully at the roses across from her, which, of course, reminded her of him.

"Princess!" A voice disturbed her thoughts, as she quickly looked up.

"what is it?!" she asked urgently, standing from her seat.

"W-We think we've found him..."

"Prepare the guards. we leave now."

* * *

Lucy rubbed her temple impatiently, as she leaned over a map, and newspaper clippings. There was almost NO WAY she was gonna find him in THIS huge town! Not only that the guy moved like a whisper. no one's seen him, or heard him, Neither Natsu OR Salamander... and he would probably get weirded out that she was hunting him down for a WHOLE YEAR.

Then again, he said he loved her too, so maybe he wanted her to...

"Alright, ladies, we'll 'deliver' this royal jewel through town, and try and rope him in. He has a fondness for royal things..."

"yes ma'am!"

"good, now let's-"

Her little speech was interrupted when she heard gunshots fired outside the building, along with shouts of "STOP, THIEF!"

Lucy's eyes widened, and she quickly rushed out into the street, to see about five guards shooting at a black retreating figure, with a long white scarf

_'Natsu!'_ Lucy's mind raced as she quickly took off, calling out guards to go with her "go on both sides and cut him off!" she yelled out, the men immediately following her orders, but Natsu always adapted easily to any situation, and had already slid down the roof, and into the alley, going off in a completely different direction.

Lucy smirked _'Got you!~' _she thought happily, and turned sharply into the alley, but she frowned when she saw no one there. "Odd... I knew he was quick, but damn..." she muttered, before turning, but shrieked when she bumped into a broad chest, and quickly jumped back, only to see Natsu standing there, his masquerade style mask covering most of his features.

Lucy gaped, both not saying a word.

Until Natsu smirked proudly, as if mentally patting himself on the back "I just _knew_ you would come~~" he cooed almost too happily, as he sat himself down on a nearby crate.

Lucy blushed lightly "w-well of course! I can't just let you go like that!"

Natsu rested his chin in his palm "well, I can't stay in Era... they already know my face"

Lucy stayed silent, because she knew this was true, but the thought of him being away still broke her heart.

"It's not safe for me here... meet me back here at midnight, kay?" Natsu suddenly said, pushing himself off the box.

Lucy nodded "h-hai! see you!" she stuttered, before turning, and heading back to the inn she was staying at.

* * *

Lucy huffed impatiently, as she sat on the edge of a roof, waiting for Natsu _'did I just get led on...?'_ she wondered to herself, sighing sadly

"Sorry I'm late!~" A cheerful voice called from next to her. Lucy jumped, and swiveled around to see the cheery thief settle on the roof next to her, smiling as he looked at the night sky.

"you had me worried..." Lucy pouted, and he just laughed, taking his mask off. "Gomen ne, Lu~" he said, still grinning.

Lucy smiled softly, and followed his gaze to the stars "you seem happy~" she giggled, and he shrugged. "I don't have a reason to NOT be happy when I'm with you..."

"aw~" Lucy gushed at how sweet he could be, nuzzling into his arm

"H-Hey now!" he quickly stammered "D-Don't get all mushy on me!"

Lucy huffed "You're the one who got mushy..."

Natsu blushed lightly, and grumbled something about girls.

A silence passed over them, but it wasn't really awkward... it was more comforting than anything... Lucy felt genuinely happy just sitting next to Natsu... Yes, she was head over heels for a guy she only talked to a few times, but he felt so warm, and easy to get along with, that it really didn't seem too weird, and apparently, he felt the same... maybe they were just the ones lucky enough to tell who they loved...

"Say Natsu... why do you keep stealing..?" Lucy suddenly asked, causing Natsu to shift in his spot uncomfortably.

"Well, the adrenaline rush is great for one thing... but I also need to take care of my brother and sister, Gajeel and Wendy, and..." He stopped, going silent, as he looked down, examining the cobblestone pathway below. "I... need to see someone..." he muttered the last part, so Lucy could barely hear.

"someone..?" Lucy questioned, tilting her head curiously

"see... my dad, Igneel, disappeared when I was young, and I KNOW he's alive... I just wanna see him..." Natsu growled out determinedly, glaring challengingly at the moon.

"and this will help you meet him?"

Natsu scratched his cheek nervously "eeh... maybe... see, he was a cop, and loved justice and stuff... so if I can cause enough mayhem, then maybe he'll come to check it out"

Lucy had to admit, the idea was pretty good for not having anywhere to start...

she nodded in understanding "yeah, I get it... but you could at least come back to Era..." she muttered the last part mainly to herself, but apparently Natsu heard, and laughed "

"I would if I could, but everyone knows it's me... unless I got my name clear-"

"Leave it to me!" Lucy said quickly, before jumping off the roof, before Natsu could finish.

"O-Oi! whattya gonna do?!" he stood quickly, calling after her.

"don't worry about it! just meet me in my room tomorrow night!~" she said back, as she ran off back toward her lodgings, and Natsu stood there bewildered while ruffling his hair, before sighing heavily, and smirking "that woman...~" he said under his breath, as he stared in the direction she left in

* * *

**That's it for now~! sorry it took forever for such a small chapter, but I wanna build the suspense, for what's gonna happen in the last chapter, so prepare for cliffhangers~! kyahahah~**

**anyways~ please favorite and reveiw~ we like dem~ X3**


	5. Parting Ways

**Two chapters in a day!~ woot~ there will probably only be one or two more chapters in this story, before I work on a new one, so I hope you enjoy this one while it lasts ;)**

* * *

Lucy grinned happily as she sat on her bed, reading a book, very pleased with herself.

She had somehow managed to convince the authorities of Era that Natsu was simply a man who was falsely accused, and they had run him out of town for no reason. They believed her of course, and agreed to stop pursuit of the young man named "Natsu"

Now, she waited for said man to come, like she had told him to, but failed to notice the figure that dislodged itself from the window,and crept up to her.

Natsu blinked at Lucy, who smiled, with a flush resting on her cheeks. He cocked an eyebrow, leaning over more, finally speaking "whatcha reading..?" he asked quietly.

Lucy squeaked, quickly slamming the book close, and holding it close to her over-sized chest, cheeks heating up more.

Natsu merely smirked at her, as she dashed across the room with the hard-bound block of pages "ok, now I'm curious~" he said with a laugh, causing Lucy to pout childishly "Y-You wouldn't like it anyway!... but... I did clear your-HEY!"

He had somehow managed to slip the book right out of her arms, without her even noticing (well, he was the "Salamander" after all), and was sitting in the rafters looking at the words intently.

"Are you even listening?! You can go back to Era!"

"yeah, yeah, hold on..." he muttered, continuing to stare at the pages

Lucy blushed, as silence filled the room... Then Natsu's eyes widened, face flushed a bright red, before letting out a small yelp, tossing the book across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU READ?!" He yelled out, pointing at the book, as if it were the spawn of satan, and Lucy huffed lightly, as she carefully picked up the book "Just because some people aren't mature enough to handle it.." she muttered to herself, before looking back at Natsu, who had replaced himself on the wood floor.

"Anyway, that aside, thanks!~" He said, hugging her tightly, and Lucy blushed more, and smiled softly, hugging back.

"yeah, no problem..." she said quietly, smiling more when he quickly pressed his lips to hers, before backing up towards the window, with a wide, fanged, grin playing on his face.

"I'll see you back in Era~!" he called out as he leapt from the open window, disappearing as quickly as he arrived.

* * *

It had been a good 6 months of Natsu returning to cause mayhem in the city, and Lucy had retired from captain of the guards, and fully taking on her duty as the princess.

Natsu stopped by every night after evading authorities, and chat up Lucy. He continued working at the small convenience store, and Lucy stopped by as often as possible, despite the teasing from Gray and Gajeel. Though Natsu quickly shut them up with a quick "but I'm not single" and left the two to sulk and go about their business.

Of course trouble had a knack for finding Natsu, but him being who he was, he always avoided it

most of the time...

* * *

"Princess Lucy!" A guard burst into her bedchambers, making Lucy jump to her feet. "You are requested in the courtroom, by his highness!" he reported.

Lucy blinked _'court room..? is there a trial..?' _she wondered to herself, as she quickly followed the guard down the long hall, wondering what on earth could have happened so abruptly.

She made her way into the room, sitting next to her father, before her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat.

because Natsu Dragneel, a mere 10 feet away, stood there in shackles, looking very pissed at the new captain of the guards, Dan Straight, at whom he glared at from the corner of his eye.

"Sir, I have successfully captured the Salamander~" he reported

Jude nodded "excellent work, Dan" he praised, which Dan ate up like a fine desert

"I assume I shall be rewarded?~" Dan spoke, with a gleam in his eye, before his eyes wandered over to Lucy, causing the blonde to shiver.

This of course, didn't go unnoticed by Natsu, who finally snapped, and yanked away from the cocky brunette "Reward my ass! You did nothing to deserve one!"

Jude watched curiously, along with Lucy

"what do you mean?~ I caught an infamous thief~" Dan said smoothly

"by threatening to hurt innocent people! It doesn't take skill to bribe people with the lives of citizens!"

Jude's eyes nearly bugged out of his head "You _WHAT?!_" he yelled, standing up, slamming his hands down angrily on the table

"but it worked~" Dan said

Lucy stood also "You NEVER threaten to hurt the townspeople just to get rid of a thief, who never hurt anyone!" she scolded

Dan scowled at her, before Jude spoke again "I do commend you for captured the thief, but this can not go overlooked... Dan, you shall serve your sentence in the dungeon... and as for Salamander..." The two stared each other down, but there seemed to be some kind of communication going on between them. Lucy blinked, and looked at them both, trying to figure out what her dad would do.

Jude stayed silent for awhile more, before finally giving out the sentence "He shall be executed."

Lucy gasped "F-Father, isn't that a little extreme?!" she asked quickly, gripping his arm

"No. He has been a menace to this city for too long, and I plan to put an end to it. He will be hung early tomorrow morning, and that's my final word about it." he didn't say another word as he made his way out of the room.

Lucy glanced at Natsu, biting her lip, before slowly following him, as Dan and Natsu were taken away to the dungeon, and they begun to prepare for Natsu's execution.


	6. With an Old Problem, Comes a New One

**A/N: OK. I'm done with Bad Like You're Good! So I'm back to this now~ hell yeah~ Let's get this NaLu party started!~**

* * *

Lucy cried herself to sleep. literally. She couldn't stand the thought that Natsu would be killed... And she couldn't DO anything! it was perfectly infuriating! She couldn't just run out to the gallows and yell: "STOP THE EXECUTION." However badass it may be, she didn't have that kind of authority.

When she woke up, she heard the execution wasn't open to the public, because they didn't want to start a riot. That, and It was already said and done before dawn...

Lucy didn't even get out of bed, just curled up in her nightgown, hugging a pillow and trying not to cry. But her mourning was disrupted when the entire building shook, and her eyes widened, jumping up, running to her balcony. She saw smoke and heard gunshots.

She snagged her robe, putting it on, as she ran out, to see what in the hell was going on.

When she made it to the main road, guards were rushing about, shouting _"there he is!"_ and _"catch him!"_ and also _"thief!"_

She could barely make out the figure in the smoke cloud, but knew he must've been the target. She grabbed a whip from a guard, running foreword to catch him. She heard the guy curse under his breath, before turning on his heel, quickly running away.

"I think I played around too much..." He said, and she didn't have to see his face to know he was sweating bullets.

The chase went on for some time, but he was simply too fast. They finally stopped when he jumped off a wall, landing on a roof, and Lucy stood, panting hard, as she stared down her enemy. "Get down here _now_!" She yelled furiously. how DARE he give her nostalgia at a time like this!

"Aren't you convincent~" He cooed back

Lucy felt a vein pop on her temple "GET DOWN SO I CAN KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!"

He just laughed "I think we both know I'm anything but 'scrawny'~" he chided

"what..?"

He finally turned to face her, with a slight challenging glare, and a smirk "Is the magic gone already, Lucy...?~"

Lucy gaped, as she stared at him "... N-Natsu?! But you're supposed to be DEAD!" she shrieked, pointing at him.

Natsu sighed, holding his hands up by him in a shrug "Loud as ever, I see..."

"NOW'S NO TIME FOR RUDE COMMENTS!" She snapped, causing him to plug his ears

"ah, too loud, Luce..."

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms "Now explain yourself, mister!" but he was already walking away "h-hey!" she called after him

"If I stay in one place too long, I'll only get caught~ I'll see you tonight~~" He called back to her, before disappearing

Lucy sighed. He really was an idiot...

"Lucy-sama! Did you catch him?!" A guard who just caught up with her asked, but Lucy shook her head "No, he was simply too quick..."

"... Why are you in a nightgown?"

She looked down.

"DAMNIT, HE TOOK MY ROBE!"

* * *

Lucy sighed blissfully as she twirled around her room, for Natsu was ok. She didn't get HOW, or what had happened, but she planned to ask him later, when he came to visit, and BOY was she gonna hit him as hard as she could.

But her celebration was cut short, by a short rap on her door. She blinked, turning to the wide double doors "Come in!" she called. The doors opened, revealing her father, who walked up to her, and took her by the shoulders.

"I know you are upset by Salamander's death.." he started, and Lucy nodded, pretending to almost cry "So I arranged a marriage for you, to get your mind off of it." he quickly added.

...

What the actual fuck..?

Like an arranged marriage would make her feel BETTER! What was he, some kind of nut-job?!

"Wait, dad-"

"No, my decision is final. He will be joining us for dinner, so dress nicely" He said sternly, before turning, and leaving.

Now Lucy _really _felt like crying... She collapsed to the floor, her dress fluttering into an unceremonious pile around her "but... I love Natsu..." she choked out, talking mainly to herself, as Levy came in, with a few formal dresses.

"Now then, Lu-chan~ Let's make you drop dead gorgeous!~~" and with that, the make up soldiers known as Mira and Lisanna showed up from behind her, with a look that said: _'struggle, and we'll tie you up.~'_

"but I don't-H-Hey! Wait!" And of course, she had no choice in the matter, as she dressed up and beautified to perfection.

By the time they were done, the clock struck six, and they merrily sent Lucy on her way.

Lucy sighed, before giving a determined look. She just had to ignore this random guy, to send him the message~ And so, she walked down the hall, towards her date with destiny.


	7. The Good End

**A/N: pleasant surprise for me. Erza's Cake Favorited one of my stories. (Is this an omen..?) also, I started playing Town of Salem, and my username is Dimpf if anyone wants to play with me :3**

**ALSO, also. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Have fun~**

* * *

Lucy grit her teeth, determined to be a complete bitch tonight. She wasn't gonna let some guy get to her, that was for certain.

Listening to the clack of her heels, she finally reached the large dining hall, and waited as the guards opened the big doors, before stepping in. _'This is it...' _ she thought to herself, before looking over the huge table. But as she did so, she realized... only her dad was there

She glanced around nervously as she sat by her father, and the air seemed oddly chilling. "Father... Whats..?"

"Oh, he said he was going to be a bit late" Jude quickly interjected, as he continued eating the salad he had on his plate.

Lucy frowned, looking at the doors, trying to figure out who on earth it was.

About 30 minutes later, Lucy heard the big double doors open, and she quickly turned to look. upon which, her jaw promptly fell open.

"Sorry I'm late~" The spiky haired individual chirped as he slip in the seat across from Lucy.

"... NATSU?!"

Natsu smirked "It's an honor to meet you princess~" he cooed, while crossing his arms

"This is Natsu Dragneel. A nice fellow who works at the store down the road~" Jude said

"I was quite surprised to have the king ask me to marry his daughter~" Natsu said in response, both holding a mischievous gleam in their eyes"

"... I hate you both"

* * *

After the meal, Lucy had dragged Natsu out into the garden, demanding an explanation, to which he whined for ten minutes, Lucy hit him, he fussed like a ten year old, Lucy yelled, and he finally gave in.

"alriiiight" he sighed, sitting on a stone bench "it was all your dads idea"

Lucy blinked "Really? he let you go..?"

Natsu nodded "I told him Igneel used to be the captain of his guards, and the only reason I stole was because I wanted to see him again. And I explained to him that I also loved you a lot, and he made me a deal. He'd fake my death, and I would stop stealing, and he would also search for Igneel, and give me you"

Lucy blushed "Natsu..." she muttered, before sitting next to him "I love you..."

Natsu grinned "Love you too Luce~"

* * *

**A/N: AND THEN THEY GOT MARRIED, HAD BABIES, AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. **

**THE END.**

**But seriously, I know this chapter was ridiculously short, but I'm just not good and ending things XD **

**If you enjoyed, then follow me, and see what else I do~ BAIBAI~~ u**


End file.
